


Balance of Power

by Luken411



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Jordan Parrish, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, De-Aged Derek, Drunk John, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Derek, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Slow Burn, True Alpha Scott McCall, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luken411/pseuds/Luken411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up after the defeat of the Darach with abilities she never thought she could have. Digging into her mothers past she will find just how tied she is the Hales and the supernatural world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Power Surge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this is my first fic.. ever. So please be nice. I'm going all out and pushing myself to create a nice plot while attaching some canonical events in. Critiques are welcomed, in both plots and writing errors, but once again please be nice.
> 
> *** Ratings and Tags subject to change
> 
> \---------------------------

Stiles ended the call and sat back with her father. Relief was etched into their faces as the tension left the cellar and were resigned to wait for rescue. Allison was gripping her father's arm like a life line and Isaac maintained a close proximity to Melissa, obviously relieved she was ok but still awkward to show it. Her own father had her in a crushing hug. She met his eyes and opened her mouth to offer an apology for lying when pain her body locked up. She felt the power shift hit her, like a shock wave, it crashed into her. She gasped and doubled over, squeezing herself while she felt she would come apart with the sensations running through her. It started in her chest, like electricity.Gasping for breath she crumpled against her father's chest. The current grew stronger spreading through-out her body. She heard her dad above her shouting something in her ear. 

“Stiles! Are you hurt?! Whats going on!” They knew she had crashed her Jeep on the way here. He immediately assumed an injury had caught up to her no that adrenaline had seeped from her. She was turned and locked eyes with father. Desperately she tried to explain, ask for help, but nothing but gasps escaped her mouth. The panicked face of her father slowly blurred until everything faded and she succumbed to the pain.

___________

 

The first thing she could feel was a deep throbbing at her temples. She wanted to curl into a ball and wait for the migraine to pass. She startled when felt tape pull at her arms when she started to move. Sitting up fast, she quickly recognized the room around her before a wave of nausea hit her. Dropping back down on the bed she surveyed her surroundings. A hospital room… great. She was alone and the windows were dark, so she could only assume it was late at night. A slight pang of disappointment hit her, she had hoped to see at least her father there. Well, I supposed he should be in a bed of his own considering he had been stabbed and kidnapped. 

Considering she was alive and well means someone came and rescued them from the root cellar. She also hoped that came with the defeat of the darach but she isn't going to dwell on that long. Interrogating Scott is just another item added to her list of “Things to do once she escapes the hospital”.

Lost in thought she startled when the door opened and Deputy Parrish slipped inside cradling a cup of coffee.

“I hope you brought me once” she rasped, wincing at how rough she sounded and then giggled as she watch him jump out of his skin and slosh the coffee onto the floor.

“I'm pretty sure Ms. McCall would murder me if I gave you any sort of caffeine” He snarked while giving her a brilliant smile, “I'm glad you are awake, you gave us a scare.” Now composed he settled into the chair next to her bed and checked his watch.

“Your father is next door… sedated. He was putting up quite a fight about seeing you. They will probably keep him under for the night. It's only 2 a.m. so it's going to be a few hours.”

She frowned at that, but in all honesty she probably would have reacted the same if she had been separated while awake. She had a lot of questions but Parrish was the last person she could ask. Why weren't any of her friends here? Was everyone ok? It wouldn't be the first time she was stuck in awkward situations with the police. She like Parrish and wasn't looking forward to lying. She didn't even know what cover story they had told.

“Stiles? Do you want me to get the nurse?” He asked looking concerned. She zoned out for too long. Apparently her adderall had worn off.

“Yeah, just trying to remember what happened.” Subtly probing for answers.

“Oh, yeah you had a pretty nasty accident. Scott said you had taken off to drive around the preserve to look for your father. They brought you in along with Ms. McCall, Mr. Argent, and your father. I think someone was sent out to site of the accident. They said to tell you your baby will be back in your driveway by the time you are released.” He chuckled at her strange attachment to the Jeep.

“Right,” She started hesitantly, “That sounds familiar...” Hoping she was pulling the innocent confused face well. She sent him her best doe eyed smile and his concern melted slightly.

“How are the others doing?” She asked hesitantly.

“Your Father's injuries were nothing major, he was suffering from a mild concussion and dehydration along with Ms. McCall and Mr. Argent. Mr. Argent is still here but Ms. McCall was went home with Scott. Oh! Scott said that if you woke up to tell you that he would be back by tomorrow morning. Isaac Lahey checked in on you at about 11 and then went to get Allison and her father some clothes to change into for tomorrow.”

She was relieved that everyone was doing well. There were some people missing from his answer, but she would have to wait until Scott came to get more answers. As for the last part… well… that was surprising, her and Isaac were allies in a sense but she never thought he would ever show actual concern towards her. I suppose he could have been checking on her for Scott but she’ll take what he can from the idiot. He was becoming a solid figure in Scott's life and therefore hers. 

She eyes drooped slightly as she felt some relief ease the tension in her body.

“I'm going to tell the nurse you woke up, try to stay awake while I’m gone. Im sure they are going to want to examine you quickly before you can go back to sleep.” He said softly while gently wiggling her wrist. 

Parrish never left the room. seeing as he was dressed in his street clothes she could only assume he was with her at her father's personal request. It was comforting to know as she slipped back into unconsciousness after the nurse flicked off the lights again.


	2. Chasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should have known better, should have seen this coming. Her father was broken from her lies and now she sees the extent of the damage done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Trigger warnings This chapter describes a panic attack. Verbal abuse and parental drunkenness. 
> 
> I will alter tags in necessary. Please let me know if I should add any further tags. I dont want to surprise anyone.

Flash back 

“Mommy, what's wrong?” Stiles asked. With no response she crawled onto the bed. Her mother was sitting with her legs crossed, idly staring at her hands. Hunched as though cowering, he hair cascaded in front of her hiding her face. Stiles squirmed her way under her face and looked her mother in the eyes. Her hair creating an illusion of privacy for them both. 

Upon seeing her daughter's face, Claudia withdrew herself from the terror that was threatening to crush her. Her sweet, beautiful daughter needed her to be strong. Who knows how much longer she will have any sense of clarity. The poison was already affecting her thoughts. It was subtle but enough to be missed by her husband but soon she wouldn't be able to hide it. 

“Mommy's not feeling well Malisica,” She sighed, how was she supposed to teach her daughter when she wasn't even old enough to experience the shift. ‘she might not ever’ a small voice whispered to her. It would be both a blessing and a tragedy. Another fox line could end… but then she would be safe. “I need you to listen to me very carefully love, Mommy's going to get very strange,” she paused as her daughters little face scrunched in confusion, “I need you to understand that from now on, no matter what I say or do, Mommy will always love you and Daddy. I know you don't understand but Mommy might start saying things she does not mean and I need you to remember, OK?”

“OK Mommy” Stiles said smiling her best smile. She wanted her mommy to smile too.  
Warmth flowed through Claudia as her daughter smiled. Her little kit was going to have a hard time but she hoped she never lost that. That ability to care and love. Not even 8 and already going to face an unimaginable tragedy. She had been lucky. Hunters found her mother when Claudia had turned 23.

She could only hope the poison wouldn’t twist her to badly. Carding her fingers through her daughter's hair she told her she was fine (for now) and to get ready for bed.

She shuddered remembering what her mother had gone through. This was a different strain. Engineered and impossible to duplicate outside of the greenhouse that grew it. The Hales would try, if they knew. She wouldn't let the pack hurt themselves storming hunters territory. There was only one Alpha here and her abilities were never needed. Hiding her scent she remained a friend of Talia but never revealed herself. It was always to risky for both her family and the pack. Hopefully Talia would notice her daughter if she shifts. Teach her even. She couldn't anymore, not with the evil pulsing through her blood. ‘Please Talia’ ,she prayed to herself, ‘take care of her.’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She slowly woke, desperately holding onto sleep. The beeping of the monitors was pulling her towards awareness, like a leaky sink. Sighing, she opened her eyes and stared at the ugly ceiling tiles in her room. It was quiet, but she could hear murmurs outside her door. She glanced over to were Parrish was last night to find it empty, except a jacket. So someone was with her still. She hoped Parrish had been relieved and got some sleep. With her dad out of commission and most of the deputy's way to new for her father's liking, he would most likely have to step up to fill his roll. Her father trusted him, confided in him. It was good he had another veteran in the station for him to connect to. He lost a lot of friends and Parrish had quickly filled that role.  
Looking closer at the jacket, she recognized it as being a woman's' jacket and judging by its size and quality she knew exactly who it belonged to. She considered calling out for Lydia but held herself back. Despite the location, the quiet was a relief. No evil being to outsmart or werebaby to go rescue. Her relaxation could only last so long until her mind demanded stimulus. Without her Adderall it would only get worse. 

The conversation outside grew louder and she started recognizing the voices. One of them an irritated Lydia and the other, well he continued to surprise, a pleading Isaac. She heard Lydias voice quickly over power the conversation outside. Wishing she could hear what they were saying, she sat up and considered disturbing the peace in her room once more.

Sighing she called loudly, “Lydia?”

Both voices stopped and the door burst open. Within seconds she got an armful of strawberry blond hair. Her perfume quickly overpowered her senses, and she toppled back.

“Oh Stiles!, I was so worried! Don't ever do something like that again! Seriously, driving off in the middle of that by yourself, what were you thinking?!” ,She had switched from crushing me to grabbing my face. Holding my head and forcing eye contact. Oh my god did she have to look so ridiculously perfect the day after we all almost died. I rolled my eyes and gently removed her hands from my face and cradled them in my lap.

“I didn't exactly have much of a choice Lyds. It's just a concussion, so calm down and tell me what happened.” Stiles said calmly as she leveled a ‘seriously crazy’ look. Lydia, because she's Lydia, Switched gears so fast that it would seem it was the previous concern was an act to an outsider.  
“Well,” she said briskly,”your discharge papers just showed up so now we can deal with your father and Peter with the Pack.” Stiles stomach dropped when she tried to remember what state he had been last time she had seen him. He was fine, right? A little on edge with the whole almost buried alive thing but fine and Parrish said he needed to see her but he was stable… so if there's nothing physically wrong then what….  
“Oh my God, he's freaking out isn't he!? This is why i didn't want to say anything! Has he shoot any of the wolves?! Oh my God I bet he has!” She yelled, shattering what was left of her peaceful morning. She could feel Lydia trying to calm her down but she was too busy ripping out her IV and stumbling out of bed. She looked around and found some clean clothes laid out on the chair on the far side of the room and immediately started dressing.  
“Stiles slow down. Hes fine, hes home. Well he has been yelling at Scott for the duration of the morning but other than that it's OK. Derek was the one that shifted for him. He only got a shoot to the leg, so no harm… sort of.” Lydia quickly explained in hopes of slowing Stiles down.  
“I need to go home Lydia. He isn't going to calm down, especially if he's angry at Scott of all people. Are you going to take me or not?” Stiles bit out as she stared down Lydia. They held each other's gaze for another minute until Lydia sighed dramatically and grabbed her jacket. Both girls stormed out of the hospital almost leaving behind a freaked out Isaac in the waiting room.

They drove in awkward silence until they were almost at her house.   
“Pullover,” Stiles ordered. She sat for a minute , taking in her home. The camaro and dirt bike were both in the driveway. Lydia had pulled up two houses down and waited until Stiles angrily got out the vehicle. “Take Isaac home,” Stiles said hastily as Isaac attempted to interrupt with some line about backing her up, “No Isaac, I’ll be fine. If he's freaking out now adding another werewolf to the mix isn't going to help.” She knew her father well enough that there was probably alcohol involved and didn't want to trigger anything with Isaac. Looking to Lydia she got a curt nod and she shut the door to watch them drive off.

She was at the end of her driveway when she heard the yelling. ‘God, why did the send these two to explain things to him.’ Muttering about emotionally constipated idiotic werewolfs she slid into the front entrance.

“Shit,” Stiles screeched as she ducked to avoid being hit with a now empty decanter, “well that was unnecessarily dramatic Dad.” She stood up and met the bloodshot eyes of her father. Glancing to her right, she saw matching horrified expressions on Derek and Scott's face. Rolling her eyes she went back to her stare down father. He was pretty far gone but probably still aware of his decisions and will remember things still tomorrow morning. Remembering the years after her mother passed, she knew her father's stages of drunk. 

Breathing haggardly, her father slide down the wall he was using as support and glared at her as though she shouldn't have ducked.

“Well, now the fun is really going to start,” He slurred, turning to the wolves, “You can get the fuck out now. I think my daughter and I need to have a little chat.”

Both of them stood their ground until Stiles spoke, “You can go guys. It will be fine. He probably isn't going to relax with you too here anyways.” She hoped she sounded reassuring, knowing that her heart beat was to erratic from the situation to give her away. Knowing her father, she was in for a long night of yelling, but that didn't mean those two had to witness it. Scott seemed to be searching for answers on her face, so she put everything into her mask of calm. Seemingly approving of what he saw he started walking towards the door pushing Derek along.

“It's fine guys, really,” She said as she gave them one final push out the door. Standing there, she waited until both vehicles had pulled away before closing the door and resigning herself to her fate.  
“Really Stiles! Fucking Werewolves and Kanimas and Hunters and and and…, He fathers starts sputtering working into a true and ugly fit, “ You have been lying to me for 9 fucking months! You have been kidnapped, committed felonies, watched people get murdered, got me fired and rehired and not one time did you have the decency to let me in on what the fuck has BEEN GOING ON!”

“Dad I…” She mumbles attempting to break him off before he starts snowballing again.

“NO!” He screams , “You do not get to talk right now! Did you think it was funny?! Seeing how lost I was at ever turn, watching our relationship go down the drain?! ANIMAL ATTACKS! HA! Oh my God Stiles I am at my wits end with this shit just a few months ago I had to try to explain how the entire station was slaughtered and then stormed by people with high powered weapons! Its amazing they didn't start investigating everything sooner!”

“I was trying… I didn't think.. What investi…”

“Shut Up Stiles,” He grunted as he struggled to his feet. Staggering towards her, ignoring the stream of tears and confusion on her face, he continued. “Why should I let you defend yourself? Huh Stiles?! So I can hear more lies and excuses? I don't even know you anymore! My own daughter left me alone, in the dark and grasping at straws for months, while I watched people die. And for what? To ‘protect me’” He sneered. She was trembling at this point afraid to move, because she was so torn as to what she was supposed to say or do to fix any of this. ‘but it's all supposed to be over,’ she thought, ‘we are supposed to be good no… at least better.’ But he was right, every action or inaction she did to protect him had in turn hurt in some way. Left him vulnerable to angry. She deserved his anger, but also knew she had done exactly what he would have. She wanted to hug him and storm out of the house. But instead she stood there while he got closer. Waited till he was so close he could smell the alcohol on his breath.

She jumped as he slammed a fist into the door next to her head bracketing her in.

“Get out,” He he finally whispered after what seemed to be an eternity. “Get out and don't come back. I have done everything for you. I can't trust you, ever. You lied so easily, so why should I ever assume the truth will ever come out again.” She stood in shock as he continued to stare her down so close to her face yet so far. She felt a chasm open up in her chest and all she wanted to do was to hug him and have him squeeze her back together again.

“Did you not hear me Stiles,” He said switching to a cruel mocking tone, “Grab what you can in the next 5 minutes and leave.” Still frozen in place, she felt his words bounce around her head as she refused to comprehend. He growled fisting the front of her shirt and threw towards the base of the stairs.

Landing in a heap, she scrambled up and ran up the stairs. She wanted to hide in her room and let it blow over, but she knew she couldn't. An invisible line had been crossed and she needed to get out. She dashed around her room in auto pilot, grabbing her essentials. She could come back and sneak in while he was at work if she forgot anything. She grabbed her school things, cell phone charger, and packed another bag like she was going on a fucking vacation… ‘No’ she thought to herself, ‘Not a vacation… she was being kicked out of her home.’ One last sweep of the room and she slipped back into the hallway. She must have been secretly hoping he had fallen asleep in his usual chair and that he would forget this all by the morning, but he wasn't. He was standing impassive at the foot of the stairs. Arms crossed glaring up at her. Without a word she walked numbly down the stairs. Maybe he would stop her, maybe at the last second he would grab her and say sorry and take back everything, but he didn't. He said nothing as she walked past him, slipping her two bags over her shoulders. He simply followed her out the door and watch as he grabbed her old bike from the weeds next to the garage and ride away. 

She rode blindly away from him and their home. Riding until she started gasping for air, not from biking, but the soul crushing panic and despair filling her chest. Skidding to a halt somewhere on the outskirts of her neighborhood she fell off her bike and sank further into the panic, further away from reality of what happened until the world darkened and she sank into unconsciousness on the side of the road hidden from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put up the next chapter right away instead of waiting a week because I wanted to push through this particularly emotional chapter.   
> Flash back to right before Claudia started show signs of her mental instability
> 
> Not all sunshine and daisies I'm afraid but like everything in teen wolf, its going to get a little dark before you see the light at the end of the tunnel. 
> 
> BTW. I'm looking for someone to review my work pre-posting. If you anyone is interested please let me know! :D I know my writing could use a once over.
> 
> Next posting should be later this week or this weekend.


	3. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles looks for space to reflect.

‘This is ridiculous,’ was her first thought as she slowly sat up and groaned at the residual tightness in her chest. Yanking out her phone she let out a breath of relief. Shed only been out of the hospital for a few hours now. At least she doesn't have to add the shame of sleeping all night on the side of the road to the reasons why tomorrow will suck. Collecting her things and righting her bicycle and started pedaling towards town. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Especially anyone from the pack. She just wanted to sleep and think things through, but she needed to find a place to do crash.

 

 She was just about to circle back and go to the McCalls when she remembered the abandoned depot Derek used when he was hiding from Gerard. Ms. McCall is an amazing woman but she want to handle her dad herself and that woman would have started a rampage. It wasn't like she was justifying what he said to her but she couldn't help but understand what he had been through these past months. He's had dark times before and they made it through it. Calling Parrish would probably be a good idea. He was quickly becoming a standing figure in her life and trustworthy in her father's eyes. Hell her dad had trusted him to watch her last night at the hospital. If… No when she got through this with her father she might even ask him to be brought into the loop with the supernatural. With the pattern of events so far she can only assume her Dad's going to be involved again and he could use the support at the station. Now it just came down to convincing the wolves.

 

  Lost in thought, she sprayed gravel as she almost passed the decrepit entrance. She hid the overgrown landscaping and carefully entered the building. Her cellphone was the only light she had and honestly she hadn't ever actually been inside so the threat of tinnitus was probably going to be an ever present thing for her. She entered one of the cars that looked the least dilapidated and was overjoyed to see an old worn mattress and even a GENERATOR! Fist pumping she skidded next to it and check the gas. Seeing a decent amount she switched the switch. Immediately the construction lights flew on across the building.

 

 “Just for today and tonight,” mumbled to herself as she got settled. She turned off the majority of the lights to save power and plugged in her phone. The next few phone calls were not going to fun but it needed to happen. She would rather get this settled rather than be bombarded by the pack after school tomorrow.

 

To: Scotty

Hey my Dad's sleeping it for now. Steer clear of the house so he can cool down. BTW is still need a rundown on everything I missed.

 

To: Strawberry Blond Goddess

Thanks for the ride. Sorry for being rude. You said something about Peter?

 

She stopped to consider texting Derek but she figure Scott would relay what was necessary. She couldn't really imagine him texting especially when replying to her. Whatever sourwolf could deal. Lastly, she pulled up Parrish’s number. She new the guy was swamped with the being the temp Sheriff but she needed an outside to handle her dad. Melissa would be angry and frankly Chris sort of still scared her.

 

Picking up on the third ring she got a crackly, “Hey Stiles whats up?”

 

“Not too much, are you still at the station?” She said as she looked at the time. ‘When the hell had it turned 5:30?”

 

“No,” He sighed sounding relieved, “I’m finally headed home, the majority of the case is technically FBI jurisdiction so not a lot to do… and if you are finishing for anything, it also means I don't have a lot of info.”

 

She chuckled at that. Of course he had been warned about her need to pry into cases. “I actually wanted to ask you for a favor… for my Dad.” she said hesitantly.

 

“Ok… What's up? Does he need to go back to the hospital?” Sounding concerned she heard a car blinker go off in the background.

 

“No.. um,” she mumbled, “Don't get mad, but he's kind of… well drunk…,” cringing at the idea of someone seeing him in his current state, “It hasn't happened in a really long time and frankly I couldn't handle it. I practically ran out of the house. He was way further gone that I thought. I didn't know who to call,” because really, her Dad had been right about losing a lot of people lately, “and I know you guys have this whole veteran bond thing going on. There's frozen dinners and he is probably passed out anyways I just don't want him to be alone and.”

 

“Stiles!,” he shouted, silencing her. She heard him take a deep breath and continue, “Will he be alright if I grab a change of clothes first or should I head straight there?” Letting loose a breath she didn't know she was holding she felt relief flood her system.

 

“No he should be fine. Just don't tell anyone.. please? He's been good for so long and he just needs someone to be their for him. Like, like a silent support kind of thing. He's just overwhelmed,” (understatement of the year), “and he needs… well an adult looking after him. I would have stayed but I just… couldn't,” She had started crying at some point because the boxcar was blurry.

 

“It's ok Stiles, you were right to ask someone for help. Are you going to be there later? Are you staying with someone? Or do you need me to come get you?,” He said with a soothing steady voice.

 

“No I'm staying at a friends house for tonight, and will probably go straight to school tomorrow morning. I'll have my cell on me so if you can just call me.” rubbing her eyes dry she was vaguely aware of him responding with something reassuring and then saying their goodbyes. Her Dad was being taken care of, and frankly that was all the mental power she was going to use for the day on that particular situation. She would deal with it later when neither of them were drunk or stressed or fresh out of the hospital. Jumping at the vibration in her hand she quickly looked to see a few texts pop up from when she had been on the phone.

 

From:Scotty

Sorry in I freaked your dad out. My mom had tried to fill him in the best she could while in the cellar but Derek thought we should go over and clarify.

After school we will meet at the Derek's loft and I can fill you in there. Nothing bad. If you see Peter call or text someone please. :D

 

‘Riiiiight that was infuriatingly vague.’ Rolling her eyes she sent back a thumbs up and didn't bother trying to get answers via text from Scott. Lydia would hopefully be better.

 

From: Strawberry Blond Goddess

No worries sweetheart.

Peter might be crazy again so steer clear until we can explain tomorrow

 

 She wanted to strangle Scott through the phone, because “Nothing Bad” and possible crazy Peter do not match up. Tossing the phone to on the mattress she went to stand to explore, only to be hit with an overpowering wave of nausea. She had been fine two seconds ago but it was like her body went from 0 to 60 in the I hate you meter. sinking back onto the mattress she felt spit pooling into her mouth, fighting the urge to heave she stuck her head between her legs to avoid looking at the now spinning room.

 

After a few minutes she looked back up and slowly sat up. It seemed to pass just as fast as it came. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she started rummaging through her back for a bottle of water. Breaking open the cap she took a small sip when pain flared in her hands. She dropped and bottle and doubled over staring at her hands in terror. Black claws were pushing their way out past her human finger nails. Screeching, she scrambled back as if to get away from her own hands.

 

She hadn't been bitten! Right?! They would have told her if something had happened after she had passed out. The electric  feeling was spreading from her hands to her chest. The electricity seemed to build as she watch black fur cover her hands and spread up her arms turning red. Wiping her arms desperately she became frantic as if she would wipe it. The charge in her chest started burning getting hotter and hotter as she a blinding white light blossomed in her eyes.

 

 After what felt like hours the burn faded leaving her feeling achy all over. She was scared to look, scared to move as if ignoring would take back what had just happened to her. She went to carefully move her hand in front of her face when she froze… it had bent...wrong. As if… Panic building she looked down she saw a small black paw where her hand was supposed to be. Leap to her feet (all FOUR of them) she spun around the boxcar for a mirror. Catching sight of something reflective in what used to be drivers cubical. she dashed inside to see a small mirror propped up on the old controls with what looked to be left over make up basic bathroom supplies. She craned her neck to see the mirror was tilted the wrong way for her to see herself. She was probably only a foot and half tall she could see shit. Praying her coordination had improved she lept up onto the stool sitting in front of the mirror. She took a moment to relive in the fact she hadn't face planted she turned to look at the mirror.

 

 Staring back at her was a fox.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture source  
> http://photoanimal.ru/main.php?g2_itemId=642
> 
> seriously why is there not a Jordan Stiles Friendship tag


	4. Ultimatum for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles still shocked from her transformation considers an unlikely ally.

  
  


Struck dumb at what her reflection showed her, she didn't notice she had backed away until she slipped off the edge of the counter. She fell on her butt with a loud yip and twisted around awkwardly to right herself. Stiles could feel tremors coursing through her body as the panic set it further. She couldn't understand how this had happened.  Desperately she went through every possible way to wake herself up from this supposed nightmare but nothing was working. When her last attempt at biting herself didn't work she let herself sink to the floor in defeat. Cover her muzzle with her paws she succumbed to her panic.

 

 Not seconds when by when a soft scratching noise drew her attention. Survival instincts amplified by her current form immediately stomped down the panic and made her spring up from her submissive position on the floor. she slipped out of the cubicle she slinked towards the entrance to the boxcar. Still crouched and waiting to spring she shot a quick look around the doorway to look for the source of the sound. Not seeing anything she realized she had more heightened senses at her disposal. While the noise grew louder she had no visual on the source so she took a deep breath. ‘This is ridiculous,’ she thought. She has no idea what she was supposed to be scenting. No baseline and no training. Lost in self deprecation she twitched at the strong smell of forest that hit her. In the middle of an abandoned rail station the scent had no place. Timidly she peaked a glance into the station again to see none other than Peter walking towards the car. Remembering Lydia and Scott's warning she quickly ducked behind the generator, hoping the noise and smell of the thing would keep her hidden.

 

  Peter trudged into the boxcar, shoulders slumped and dark circles under his eyes, she had a flash of pity for him before curling her tail around herself  and tucking up under the pallet the generator was on. She watched as he sunk onto the mattress and fell back with a small groan. Getting a closer look at him she noticed other than the circles under his eyes he seemed to be fine. Not that you can see crazy on the surface but he didn't look like he had been running in the woods or stopping by after another revenge filled killing spree. She took another deep breath and noticed that underneath the deep forest smell that was a tangy smell of soap but no blood. Testing out her new abilities she attempted to focus in on his heart beat. She had assumed that after he had closed his eyes he would fall asleep and allow her to escape unnoticed. However, her luck decided to continue its downward path when her phone lit up and the stupid R2D2 beeps filled the silent space.

  Peter flinched and sat up quickly looking for the source of the sound. He quickly spotted her phone and grabbed it. She noticed his nostrils flare and his eyes narrow as they darted around taking in the pile of clothes on the side of the mattress and her bag. She suddenly became horribly aware of her own heart thundering in her chest giving herself away.  Forcing back a whine that started at the back of her throat and attempted to curl into an even small ball. Peter crouched forward on the balls of his feet, his eyes trained in on the generator.

 She freaked out about what he was sensing. She knew her scent should be different than her human form, but would he know what she was? Would he know she was anything beyond a normal fox? Stiles mentally berated herself for letting herself get  trapped in the car  ‘Shit shit shit shit,’ maybe she should act like a fox… ,’how the hell does a fox act? Shouldn't it be natural?’ Distracted by her own mental freak out, she startled when a set of glowing red eyes  flared under the pallet meeting her own. An Alpha! No wonder they were saying Peter was crazy again. He had wasn't exactly the model of control and logical thought last time he had been an alpha. But it didn't make sense, Derek and Scott were clearly alive this morning so how had it happened?

 Still locked in his gaze she felt frozen as if the mere look alone was forcing her to freeze in place. Later she would think about how awful it must have been for scott in the beginning, if he had this level of dominance over him. Right now though, she had to come up with a way to get out of here alive. A deep growl vibrated out of him, shaking her to her core. She remembered Derek's effects on the police dogs and reacted as similar as possible attempting to keep her identity a secret. She hissed and felt her hackles raise. Peter only smirked and reached under the pallet to grab her.

 

  ‘Didn't think I would see any animals your size this far into the city.” He mused, shooting his hand forward to grab her scruff, “Oh well, I'm sure you will find your way back to the preserve eventually.” She felt limp in his grip as he dragged her out and stood. Peter looked at her closely as he stood and held her in the air. She let out an indignant snarl which he only chuckled at, while he started walking her out of the boxcar and the station. Once the cool air hit her, he tossed her to the ground. Flashing his eyes at her again he turned to stalk back inside.

 Without thinking she growled at his dismissive treatment, causing him to pause and look back over his shoulder at her. She cut off the growl realizing her stupidity. Peter had just walked her out of the station and she went and tried to provoke him.

 He approached her and bent down to lock eyes with her again. Smirking he reached down slowly and trailed his fingers over her head.

 “You must be a pet,” He remarked. Slowly petting her a warm content feeling spread through her drawing out a timid purr. Still slightly shocked at the display of affection she decided to push forward into the tough. If she could convince him to let her back inside she could maybe steal her phone back before it got dark. Peters smirk turned into a full blown smile as he scooped her into his arms. Tucked into his chest she continued her cute and cuddly animal routine has he began speaking to her.

 

 “I don't suppose there's any harm in letting you stay here with me. It's not like I have any other company. However, pet foxes aren't exactly common so the potential for your owner to show up looking for you is possible.” He pondered, torn between setting the her down and walking back into the station with her. She looked up into his now normal blue eyes and saw loneliness. Guilt ate at her as she realized he probably never would have shown his emotion like this. The man had always come across as cold and manipulative, but seeing him now, she realized that was just a mask. Peter was alone, exhausted and apparently desperate enough for company that he was about to take a pet fox in for company. His face become determined and he entered the station holding her close. Once settled back on the mattress he rolled onto his side and tucked her against his chest. Stroking her head he held her close.

 Several minutes passed before his hand stilled and his heartbeat and breath slowed. allowing herself a moment , she tucked into his chest further feeling comforted by the beat of his heart. She would berate herself tomorrow morning for her complete lack of self preservation. Between the heat, the arm around her and the steady heartbeat against her she drifted off to sleep.

 

 She woke slowly loving the warmth that surrounded her making her feel safe and content. Only when she heard a soft rumbling did the evening come back to her. She attempted to pull back only to have Peter's arm tightened around her and his chest rumbled again. Thanking every deity known to man that she was still in fox form, if not this would have been making her top 10 horrible moments list. Arching back to look over her shoulders she spotted her phone glowing softly.

‘1:30 am great, I'm going to be stuck here for a long time with mister crazy the cuddler,’ she whinned internally. They must have fell asleep quite early, either that or she didn't need as much rest in this form. When sleep decided not evade her, she decided to throw caution to the wind and attempt to wiggle out of his grasp again. Trying not to use any claws she pushed against his chest to try and loosen his grip. She froze when a louder and deeper growling vibrated her body. Looking up she was met with a set of glowing red eyes.

 “Trying to escape pet? I will let you go you didn't have to scratch me up in the process,” He grumbled in a sleepy gravelly voice. As soon as his hands lifted she darted back to put some distance between herself and Peter. He just cocked his head to the side and watched her for a second before rolling over and seemingly going back to sleep. As much as she wanted to run from him, the fact that he hadn't threatened her this entire time confused her. Supposedly crazy alpha Peter had just treated her like a pet cat and she had no idea how to deal with that fact. She was obviously vying for the comfort of company and look exhausted even now when he was sleep.

 With her current form she would need protection, from not only the supernatural but also every new natural threat she had as a fox. Ideally she would try to make it to Deaton's or even Derek's loft but the idea of getting chased around town by animal services was not ideal. Deaton's advice would be even more infuriating to pry from the man in this form, while Peter usually gave information as long as he was properly compensated. Picking Peter she could only hope that his price would be to high.

 

 She spent the rest of the night painstakingly typing out a message on her phone using her nose, whimpering every time she made an error. Once finished she curled back under the pallet and waited. After the fifth time she had crawled out to check the time she finally decided it was late enough in the morning to wake the zombiewolf. He wrinkled his nose as she kept poking him with her nose into his neck. Grunting he only mumbled and rolled over.Huffing she redoubled her efforts by climbing on top of him and bouncing her front legs up and down. He finally opened his bleary eyes and gave her a half hearted glare.

 

“Wha do you wan Pet?” He slurred . He looked no better than the previous evening and would probably nod back off if she didn't put more effort into waking him. She could be annoying as a human and she had no doubt her skills would be ten times better as a small animal with sharp teeth and little pins for claws. Just as his eyes began to droop shut, she flexed her claws into his chest and let out an annoyed Yip.

 Sitting up sharply, causing her to tumbled onto the mattress,af he growled in annoyance looking at her expectantly.

“Just what was that for?,” He growled, running his hands through his hair and started straighten out his clothes. She quickly grabbed her phone and placed it in his lap unlocking it with a swipe of her nose. He sat gaping at her for a second before picking up the phone and reading the short message she had typed.

 “I need your help Peter,” He began reading out loud, “I know Derek and Scott are alive so I don't care how you became an Alpha again, but they will distrust you until you prove that you have in fact changed. Help me get in my human form again. Please Peter. You help me with this and I'll help you with the Pack,” He paused for a second looking incredulously at Stiles until he snorted in amusement and finish, “Btw you look like crap.” Setting down the phone next to him he stared at her for a few moments with a blank before setting his elbows on his legs and burying his face in his hands. She cocked her head in confusion as his body began to shake. The realization he was laughing pissed her off. Lunging forward she nipped his forearm.

“Ow!,” He barked and shot out a hand grabbing her by the scruff of the neck again, leaving her frozen, “First: You deserve to be laughed at for these ridiculous positions you put yourself in,” he started spouting condenedendadly, “ Second: You should be nice to me if you want my help and finally: Don't. Bit. Me.” Ending the beratement with a poke to her nose. Suspended in the air she could only muster a pathetic growl. “Now I am going to ask you a series of yes or no questions and you are going to answer honestly and without an attitude. Only after I'm satisfied with your answers will I decided whether I am going to help you or not, “ He stated pompously while setting her back on the mattress, “I'm assuming you can perform a simple shake or nod?” She narrowed her eyes but nodded slowly. She had planned on letting it go but now the idea of blackmailing him about the snuggling seemed like a great idea.

“Good now let's start. Did an Alpha bit you?”... No

“Did the Blake Bitch get her hands on you?”... No

“Considering you were human last I heard yesterday, This happened sometime yesterday afternoon?” ...Yes

“Hmmmm… well if you weren't bitten and Blake's magic didn't touch you… and there isn't any other magical elements in this town that we were aware of then this is either some weird result of the stupid self sacrifice you idiots performed or, like Lydia, this transformation was latent somewhere within and was somehow awakened.” She sat perfectly still contemplating her options as he continued to mutter to himself, “We could go to Deaton, however getting information from that man is beyond infuriating and the fact that he proctored the sacrifice should have everyone worried… not that anyone would listen anyways.” That last statement drew her from her thoughts. Yipping she cocked her head again attempting to draw an explanation from him.

 

He seemed to understand because he immediately explained, “Well my dear, you stole the sacrificed from the Darach, however if she wasn't getting the rewards from it someone else did and it wasn't going to be any of you that died. Now mind you he most likely had no ill will despite how difficult of a person he tends to be, but he will have been touched by the darkness just as much as the three of you. Which should really make everyone aware of him until we see if he will maintain himself as a druid or succumb to the darkness and become a Darach himself.” He sighed dramatically and pinched his nose.

“One of these days you idiots will realize you need me and listen to my advice.”

She rolled her eyes but conceded that the thought had never occurred to them as they had rushed to rescue their parents. She jumped when Peter was suddenly on his feet and started gathering her things into her bag.

“We will need to grab my laptop and check the bestiary for your… condition,” He chuckled, obviously reveling in her predicament, “Only you Stiles… And you are right I do need to earn a few points with the Pack, since I really don't feel like having to leave my Home. So when I do fix this you will help me convince them that I have no ill will towards them and that I simply want to become an integral member of a Pack again. I'm not stupid enough to consider I am stable enough for my own pack so sharing will state my instinct but also keep my tenuous sanity from affecting the Pack.” He threw her bag over his shoulder, scooped her up and head towards the exit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I was really torn about how I wanted the Peter/Stiles relationship to feel. Promise it wont take as long for the next chapter.


	5. Peters Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles bond in a surprising way.

  Once they had arrived at the Hale house, Peter all but ignored her as he went in and took out the laptop from its hiding place. Stiles idly wandered the home, using her new senses to explore and keep herself busy. Beyond the smell of ash and woods there wasn't much left in the house. She thought about wandering the grounds but reconsidered because a small part of her… well more like a large part of her… still assumed Peter would ditch her the moment he had a chance.

 

 By mid afternoon Peter has begun muttering and growling in increased frustration drawing her back further into the house. She wandered into the room he had hidden in and jumped into his lap. He seemed startled for a moment before turning his attention back to the computer and casually stroking between her ears. She choose to ignore their new behavior with each other and given her current circumstances she wanted to take comfort where she could. She must have dozed off at some point because an annoyed sigh dragged her into wakefulness. Leaning back in the desk chair he looked down at her, face pinched in concern and frustration.

 

 “I am not really finding anything solid,” he said softly, “You don't smell like an magic, which eliminates a lot, and you don't remember being bitten by anything so that also severely narrows down what could have happened. I read some about werefoxes in here but you are either born on or not. They follow similar development patterns as wolves so there should have been signs that you were one long ago. Not to mention at least one of your parents should have told you… Oh, unless...,” He looked down at her guiltily, “From what I have overheard you don't talk about your mother but is there a possibility she could have been… well… something and passed away before telling you.” She managed what passed as a shrug in her current form, aiming for nonchalance. Stiles had suppressed a lot about her mother, hanging on to just a few bright memories, but nothing she thought of now suggested her her mother was anything but human.

 

 “Well, I don't remember Talia saying there were others in our territory so even if she was a fox, she was either well hidden or had a secret arrangement with my sister.” He said idly, looking lost in his memories of his family for a moment. Peter looked almost pained until shaking his head and looking down at her. After contemplating her a moment his mouth spread into a predatory smile.

 

 “I have an idea for a test. If you are in fact a werefox I should, in theory, be able to force the shift. Like I did Scott. However…” He pursed his lips and paused. The look on his face morphed into one of doubt, which baffled her slightly, “... I don't have much control right now and would really like to not repeat my last stint as Alpha. If I do this and lose control you must be prepared to run.” Stiles ears pressed back against her head as she shuddered at the memories of the beast he used to be. Closing her eyes, she attempted to collect herself. Looking up at him she nodded slowly and jumped down.

 

 Peter swallowed loudly and started removing his shirt. If Stiles could have raised her eyebrow at that she would have. Sensing her confusion he simply crouched down and draped the shirt on her small body like she was wearing it.

 

“Mine should cover more that any of yours would, unless you don't mind being nude in my presence,” He teased. She could only attempted to nip at his hand in relational, as embarrassment burned through her. She prayed that he wasn't paying attention to well because a flash of excitement quickly followed. Stiles never really considered the man before but now standing in front of her shirtless she could hardly be blamed for any indecent thoughts, especially after a lewd comment like that.

 Backing up a few steps, Peters smirk dropped and he took a few deep breaths before shifting into a more primal stance. Instead of transforming into a beast like before, she was mildly surprised when only his face changed into something similar to Derek's, except with eyebrows. Eyes flaring bright red he let loose a deafening roar, shaking the house, and impacting into her like a physical blow. Her sight whited out for a moment and she collapsed into a shuddering mess.

 

“Stiles?,” She heard his voice echo, “Stiles, you need to get up and get dressed. Please Stiles.” He continued, his voice becoming clearer. He was shaking her shoulders… her very human shoulders. Sitting up with a gasp, she ran her hands over her body, looking up at him grinning broadly ear to ear.

 

“It worked,” She all but shouted.

 

“Yes, of course, I'm the Alpha,” He drawled sarcastically as he threw her a pair of sweats, “However, we really need to go. Every werewolf in town heard that and I not quite ready to deal with them quite yet... ,” He stopped packing up his laptop and leveled her with a calculating glare, “... unless you are backing out of our deal my little fox.”

 

“Oh, um no. I just… fuck you Peter I was celebrating for a second,” She grumbled. Pulling her sweats up she went over and grabbed her bag. He stared a moment longer before resuming packing. Grabbing his laptop bag, he grabbed her by her elbow and hurried her to the car.

 

“Geez Peter, I'm not going anywhere. What is up with you werewolves and manhandling everyone,” She protested but didn't put up a fight, other than to slap his hands away when he tried to go as far as buckling her seatbelt. “God you really think i'm going to run.”

 

“Im being realistic Stiles. You did help kill at one point and suggested that someone try again several times. Which was quite rude fox.” He quipped. He threw the car into drive and spun out on the gravel. Stiles rolled her eyes and smartly said nothing, she didn't need to piss of the Alpha when not even 10 minutes ago he expressed how tenuous his control was.

 

 They reached the main road and turned away from town. Stiles unease grew as he drove further and further from town.

 

“Sooooo… where are we going? because I sure as hell didn't sign up for a road trip and I'd really prefer to stay within screaming for help distance. No offense,” She muttered.

  Peter rolled his eyes and turned into one of the camping grounds, smirking when the switch to the gravel road garred his passenger a little. He could feel her irritation boiling to the surface as he continued on in silence. While she had been in fox form he had difficulties matching sent to feelings but now she was like an open book again leaving her with nothing hidden from him. What really drew his attention was the undercurrent of excitement and arousal that she was emitting sense transforming back. She had always intrigued him, with her heavy sarcasm and intelligence. Peter glanced her over again, taking in her small form. She had seemed like a child when he first met her, but now she seemed to have grown into a young woman, both in body and mind. Those thoughts mixed with the fact she was wearing one of his low cut shirts he was feeling strangely drawn to her. Still musing about his new ally he drove to the back of the park to a cabin isolated from the rest of the grounds.

 

“Why are we here?” Stiles asked hesitantly.

 

“I need somewhere to hide and this cabin and the ones surrounding it are unoccupied,” Peter explained calmly, although the leer on his face was anything but reassuring.

 

“Oooookaaaay, you do know that driving a girl into the middle of nowhere to an abandoned cabin is in no way reassuring right? I mean you would know if I was lying when I said I would help, right?” She chattered, squeaking in the end with fear.

 

Peter just rolled his eyes again, “God when is anyone going to believe me that I'm better now?”

 

Stiles just scoffed “Um dude, its not like you had the flu. You went on a murdering spree that required you to be killed and then came back to life by manipulating and mind fucking one of our friends.” Stiles said feeling more and more exasperated. However, her comments only ended with Peter glaring at her and promptly exiting the car. She could only grumble as she watched him stalk to the door of the cabin and pick the lock with his claws. She grudgingly followed after him, reeling back as soon as she entered the dingy cabin. The smell of stale air, moth balls, and wood rot slammed into her causing her to gag.

 

“What the ever living hell?! How do you guys ignore shit like this? Oh god why?” She gasped in between gagging. Peter only laughed and began opening the few windows . The place couldn't have been more than 10’ x 10’ room with a ladder up to a small loft bed above the kitchenette.

 

“You should be able to come inside now,” Peter snickered. Stiles still hadn't moved from the doorway but she seemed to have calmed the dry heaves, carefully breathing through her mouth. She stepped in and sniffed hesitantly resulting in a small squeak of a sneeze. All the while Peter smirked at her like he was enjoying her struggle. She narrowed her eyes at him and attempted to convey ‘fuck off’ as best as possible as she stepped past him to settle down on the small love seat.

 

 Stiles was sitting surprisingly quietly, bouncing her leg, when a loud growl grabbed her attention. From her viewpoint she was startled to see Peter's ears were pointed. She whispered his name and reached out for him from her seat but just as she brushed the back of his arm he spun and was on her in an instant.

 

 Claws pricked her neck causing her to freeze. Peter was bent completely over her, a hand on her throat and the other braced on the back of the couch. He was completely transformed and look practically feral as his growl amped up. Instinct pulled her into action, causing her arms to drop limp into her lap and relax her head back baring her throat to him. His growl cut off instantly and she felt his claws recede slightly. As his face morphed back, she saw nothing but shock and horror as he looked at the position he was in. Faster than she could track he threw himself back against the far wall.

 

“I’m… I’m so sorry Stiles,” He stammered, eyes flashing from red to blue, “I-I don't know what happened, I-I j-just felt you walk into my blind spot and then t-t next thing I knew I was… I was.” As she watched in shock as he stuttered and shook over his apology. She felt a small fire burn in her chest, seemingly pulling her towards her pack mate. A pull that seemed to be chanting comfortlovecalm and without a second thought she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face into the crook of his neck.

Peter shuddered and slowly embraced her back. They stood like that until his tremors stopped and his heartbeat slowed.

“Stiles?” He whispered. tilting her head back so that he could look her in the eyes. He didn't understand what he was feeling. It was if her touch had brought him back from the edge of panic and insanity and every instinct in him was screaming to sink further into the comfort she would provide him. He was lost in those golden brown eyes as she stood on her toes and brushed her lips against his.

 At first shocked, Peter quickly gripped the back of her head and deepened the kiss, causing her to moan. Heat flashed through them as they explored each others mouths and ran their hands over each others bodies.

 

 Stiles squeaked as Peters  grabbed her ass and lifted her, spinning them and pinned her to the wall.  She immediately wrapped her legs around him and ground against him

.

  Completely lost in her arousal, she startled as she felt cool air and hot skin was pressed against her. Peter had shredded their clothes and the new contact made them both moan.

 

  Stiles finally broke the kiss gasping for air as he moved to latch onto her neck instead. The tips of his fangs pressed lightly into her neck and immediately the feeling of being owned and claimed burned through her.

 

 He slid his hand between her legs and brushed against her with a couple of fingers. Still pinned on his fangs she could only whine and claw at his shoulders, pleading for more.

 

He rewarded her as he plugged two fingers deep into her folds. She gasped and moaned his name. Growling against her neck he scissored them only for a moment before slipping out. She shuddered as he moved to drag the head of his dick against her entrance.

 

Peter fangs left her throat gazed at her hesitantly. She could feel the question in his eyes, the desperation and want. Afraid her voice would betray her nerves, she simply smashed their lips together in another heated kiss.

 

 Her scream was muffled by his mouth as he thrust into her, quickly taking her to the hilt. Peter didn't even bother to let her adjust, just slammed into her again and again. It was nothing like her small toys or fingers. Sucking hickeys onto her collar bones she gasped and whimpered as he continued in his animalistic conquest.

 

  He had her hips pinned so all she could do was hold on for dear life. Peter must have felt it when she started to twitch around him, because he picked up the pace and leaned back to watch her fall apart.

 

  “Peter!” Stiles screamed out as her orgasm punched through her. He felt her clench and whited out as he came deep inside her.

 

  Legs shaking he sank down to the floor pulling her with him . They sat there with her straddled across his lap as he slowly softened inside of her. Pressing their foreheads they sat in silence both refusing to break the reverence of the moment.

 

“Peter?” Stiles finally mumbled.

 

“Hmmmm?” Peter hummed.

 

“That was… well I've never thought…  What just happened?” She whispered nervously.

 

  Forgoing his usual snark he Cleared his throat loudly he start speaking quietly, “I don't actually know myself. I know I'm far from controlled right now,” Stiles just scoffed, “But the need to claim you and take you was overwhelming.” He cupped her face and looked at her with concern, “Honestly, Stiles, you need to realize how little control I have, If those instincts had won I could have killed you on the couch. It was like the moment I thought of hurting you I felt a pain in my chest. I've heard rumors and stories about foxes and Alphas but i don't know for sure. I didn't mean to take that from you and I don't even know if feel the same. I so sorry Stiles. I just…”

 

  “Stop!” She gasped grabbing his wrists and pulling his hands into her lap. She was worried, she had never seen him be anything cool and collected. “I wanted it Peter, I know we haven't gotten along well… ever, but in that moment I wanted and I want to be here and I want to help. I promised to help didn't I? And like you said I'm a loyal person. So please don't freak out and push me away.” She pressed a kiss on his forehead, “Besides you are definitely stuck with now.”

He sat there in silence gaping at her. He heard her heart beat the entire time and was shocked at the truth of what she had said.

“Thank-you,” he said reverently as he pulled into a passionate kiss.

 

 After reluctantly pulling apart, they decided to take turns going to the community bath so as to not leave there things unattended.Stiles went first and when they traded out she took over researching on the laptop for information on her kind. It was all rather typical of werecreatures until she read further.

 

‘Werefoxes hold many similar traits to werewolves such as increased healing rate, pain aid, and increased strength and senses. However, there are also rare gifts rumored to be held by certain blood lines. Even though the hunting community has largely decimated the population, it is rumored that one such family still exists that have the rare ability to become a puesode and/or shared anchor to Alpha’s of any of the were-creatures. While no solid evidence has proven this to be true, the rumors and tales still strongly suggest that such a family exists and may even be the reason the hunters began there elimination of the species. If a family did exist they would make it possible for numerous Alphas to not only work together but maintain a peace long enough to pose a great threat to the hunting families.’

 

 She was hurt at the idea that there might be so few of her kind left but pushed on to learn more. The page went on to further explain the differences in the normal abilities of werefoxes to werewolves. Stiles found herself slightly disappointed to find that she may be enhanced but she falls behind werewolves in strength and healing speed greatly. However, the speed of a werefox is similar to that of an Alpha werewolf.

 

 She was interrupted by Peter slipping back inside, hair still wet from the community showers. He hesitated only for a second before walking over to where she was on the couch as pulled her into his lap, putting down the laptop. They hadn't said much since Stiles had left to shower and they both seemed hesitant to break the reverie.

 

“So,” Stiles said as she cleared her throat, “There might  be something in there that might explain… well… what happened. Not that I didn't want it to happen, just that there might be a reason we both felt like we need to act on our… urges or whatever.”

 

“Yes, I had skimmed through it before but I didn't really think you would be the rarity.” He said, nuzzling the top of her head with his scruff. “Like I said earlier, I had heard the rumors but I just didn't put it together.” He paused carding his fingers through her hair, “If you are in fact gifted, I need to ask… well, ask you for even more help than just getting back in good graces with my nephew and the pack.”

 

“Gee, like that wasn't going to suck all by itself,” She grumbled.

 

“Stiles,” He chastised sweetly, “I'm trying to be serious. We need to talk about this.” She sighed and pulled back to look him in the eye. His was so strangely emotional she quickly pulled back any snark and nodded to get him to keep going. “I am struggling with control, Stiles. If you are in fact capable of being my anchor I am asking you to stay with me, at least for a little while, until I am able to remain sane without your presence.”

 

“Is your control really that bad Peter?” She asked.

 

“Yes my sweet fox.” he sighed sadly.

 

“Why? what's so different?...,” She paused as a realization dawned on her, “Wait how are you an Alpha? I mean i know I saw both Scott and Derek alive sometime before you showed up, but… but does that mean you killed one of the Alpha pack?” She stammered, dread filling her as she clung to the idea that both Derek and Scott were in fact alive and well.

 

Noticing her panic, he sighed tiredly, “You wound me Stiles, My nephew and your dear friend are safe, in fact I didn't kill a single werewolf to get my power back.” He stated hautely.

 

 “No werewolf huh, but someone right?” She snapped.

 

Peter laughed into her hair, “Yes well, let's just say Miss. Blake will no longer be bothering us. Do you disapprove?” He teased.

 

“Disapprove? Of you killing a mass murderer… well I can't exactly complain but on the other hand you did manage to add to your body count,” She groaned, “Which is definitely not going to help getting the rest of the Pack to trust you.”

 

“The rest of the Pack are idiots,” He growled darkly, “Did you know that my fellow Alphas just let Deucalion walk away?! I get lite on fire and my throat slashed out for being a little over zealous in enacting my revenge, but that pretenious ass just kills all the members of his pack for power and they just let him walk!” His growl had gotten louder and louder and when she looked up at him his eyes were glowing a dangerous bright red.

 

“Hey!” She yelped, spinning in his lap and grabbing his face, “Calm down Peter.”  The rumbling in his chest eased slightly. They sat there until he was quiet and his eyes faded back to his pale blue. “I get it… if they really let him walk they are complete morons but getting angry at them isn't going to help get our Pack back together again.”

“Our Pack?”

“Yes our Pack Peter.” She  bit out, “So you think you can hold yourself together long enough to figure this out? I'm not going anywhere Peter. I will stay as long as you need me.”

“Thank you.” He whispered as he kissed her gently.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still having a hard time with Peter and Stiles dialogue and relationship flow. I want him still be like the Peter we know but when I add emotion to it it just feels weird. God I hope that makes sense. Also this is the first time I've ever written a sex scene so sorry. Like really really sorry.
> 
> BTW: The whole Deucalion thing still bothers me so I just had to throw it in there. Like seriously did anyone else feel like that was a total fail?


	6. Instinct and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in with the Pack:  
> Parrish is dealing with the Sheriff and Scott is reeling from his new instincts.

The Sheriff

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jordan woke up to the sound of the Sheriff heaving across the hall. With a deep sigh, he got up and padded out of the guest room of the stilinski home with a bottle of water in his hand. When Stiles had called him the previous day, he had stocked up on supplies for what sounded like a hell of a hangover.

 The Sheriff was hung over the toilet, clinging to it for support, as he continued to heave. He looked like someone had magically aged him overnight. He was pale and exhaustion only emphasised the stress lines in his face. Deep purple circled eyes looked unbearably defeated as he noticed Jordan standing in the doorway.

 “Why r’ you ere?” John croaked, “Oh god please go away.” He moaned as he stuck his head back into the bowl.

Sighing deeply Jordan simply squatted down next to the older man and waited for him to come back up for air.

After a few moments John pulled himself up again and Parrish asked calmly, “How much do you remember from last night?”

“Nuth’n really,” John mumbled as he reached for the bottle Parrish offered him, “Why are you here? Where is my daughter?” He had managed to finish with a little bit more confidence, but his eyes drooped as he slowly sipped the water.

“She called me,” Parrish explained, “She seemed very upset and well, I wanted to help.” John just sat there hunched in confusion. “John? She seemed upset, do you remember anything from last night? She said she practically ran out of here, and frankly she sounded pretty broken about whatever happened.”

John slowly sipped more water as he ran the events from last night. The bottle tumbled to the floor as he dragged Parrish down with panic in his eyes, “Oh my god, Parrish, I. I said.. oh god you need to find her!” He yelled as memories flooded him with guilt, before heaving again into the bowl.

Frowning Jordan spoke sharply, “What happened? She was crying for crying out loud.” Gritting his teeth at the broken man clinging to the toilet.

“I think.. I remember,” John all but sobbed into the basin, “I kicked her out, I don't think I hurt her but I definitely… God I tossed her. Oh my god…” He curled into himself and cried.

Parrish on the other hand, sat there in shock. He felt anger boiling inside him but held himself back. Stiles had asked for his help, so no amount of anger or yelling was going to solve this. ‘handle this like a deputy,” his chastised himself, “she needs support not more drama... ‘ he considered the sheriff again.  ‘so does he.’ He composed himself and quickly fled the room to get some fresh clothes for the man. Once cleaned up, Parrish would work to get him stable before really digging in. Something was going one, something beyond the serial killer and the FBI and he’s going to figure it out.

 

The Pack

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 Going to school after everything was surprisingly numbing. It wasn't like Scott was expecting anything really, but the normalcy was strangely comforting. He quickly searched out for his friends in the various parts of the building. The surge of protectiveness was eating away at him since this morning. Isaac had all but locked him out when he fussed over him while getting ready for school. Derek had warned him that his instincts would be high but this was ridiculous.

 Like right now, Scott was panicking. He had been in the building for all of 5 minutes and he couldn't seem to find everyone fast enough to reassure himself. Keeping hold of Allison and Isaac he jogged through the halls looking for Stiles and Lydia. When Lydia clicked through the front door on her little heels he threw himself at her, burying his face in her neck.

“Scott!” She shrieked smashing the corner of her thick AP physics book straight into his solar plexus, “What the hell?!” Groaning he felt some one twist his ear and drag him into an empty class room. Alpha or not, he was a bit terrified to find both Allison and Lydia with their arms crossed glaring at him.

“Really Scott,” Lydia seethed, “We don't need you scenting us in the middle of the hallway. Did you forget we are in high school? God we are already the freaks so you to control yourself or go home!” Scotts only response was to whine and reach out for his Betas.

“Oh my god Lydia,” Allison sighed, “We need to get him out of here.” She held him at arm's length as he continued to rub his face onto her outstretched arms. Scott couldn't understand his betas distance.

“I’m calling Derek,” Lydia declared. She whipped out her phone when Allison didn't protest, even though she had twitched at his name. Within a few moments Isaac and Allison were dragging Scott out the side entrance to wait for Derek to pick up Scott.

“No!” Growled Scott, “I need to find Stiles. I need to make sure she's safe. That you are all safe!”

“Scott that's enough!” Snapped Lydia, “You need to go with Derek and cool off. We will see you tonight OK? Ill text you when we see Stiles. Hell, I'll send you a picture but you are acting completely crazy.” Annoyed with his Betas resistance, Scott turned towards the school to search for Stiles.

“Shit, seriously,” Isaac grumbled while attempted to keep Scott trapped between him and Allison, “this is ridiculous. Ally DO something.”

“Excuse me?” Allison snapped, “You are the werewolf you should know how to calm him down.” They glared at each other over scott's shoulder, while Lydia rolled her eyes.

 “Ugh, both of you shut up. Derek will be here in 5 minutes. Can you handle keeping your little lovers-.. thing out of this for that long,” Snapped Lydia. Allison and Isaac turned their glares towards her, but Lydia was unfazed as she watched matching blushes cover their faces. During this time Scott had switched his ministrations to Isaac and was thoroughly scenting his neck and cheeks. Allison Giggled at Isaacs discomfort, while holding onto Scotts belt incase he made a break for it.

 After what seemed to be an eternity of forced cuddling/wrestling match the Camaro peeled into the parking lot. Immediately Dere grabbed Scott by the scruff of the neck and threw him into the passenger seat.

“So are you going to tell us what's wrong or…” Lydia started to demand only to have Derek climb back into the car and take off, “Well that was rude.” Lydia simply turned on her heels and left to go into school leaving Isaac and Allison standing awkwardly outside.

“So,” Isaac said clearing his throat, “Don't suppose you want to talk…”

“No,” Allison squeaked, “Let's just not look into this to much.”

“yeah but you didn't smell the way.” Isaac began again. Allison cut him off with quickly slapping her hand over his mouth. Isaac just raised an eyebrow and and smirked into her hand. Blushing again she pulled her hand back and stormed back into the school while he followed slowly clearly amused as her he noticed her blush had returned.

 

Derek entire body was rigid as he sped towards his loft. Having another Alpha is such a confined space felt like someone was lighting his blood on fire. His instincts screaming at him to rip and maim the challenger next to him. The fact that he was covered in his Betas scents definitely not helping. Shaking his head he tried to get a hold of himself. This was Scott, even though he was slightly crazed from his new Alpha instincts, he still felt like Pack. He smelled like pack too, which was apparently from rubbing over the Betas like he had been doing when he picked him up. Their scents helped ground Derek, so that he could get the idiot home and figure out there new Pack dynamic.

 After pulling up to the building Derek slowly turned to look at the new Alpha. Scott had his back pressed against the door growling under his breath. With his fangs dropped and his eyes glowing bright red his claws sank into the interior of the car.

“Scott,” Derek lisped around his fangs which had come out to match Scott's, “Scott we need to go inside. It will  be better in a bigger space and we can figure this out.” Scott Growled at him but reached behind his back to pop open his door. Derek waited for him to back out of the car before getting out himself. Without need to say it Scott headed for the stairs while Derek stepped into the elevator. Derek texted Deaton to make sure Cora was still with him, before punching the button for the loft.

 Scott had beat him there and was leaning against the bay of windows with a white knuckle grip on the window sill. Derek closed the door without turning his back and breathed in the scent of his home and pack.

 “I thought I told you to stay home from school?,” Derek growled advancing slowly, “I can't order you around but I thought we were past this idiotic stubbornness to believe I am actually trying to help you!” When he ended he was all but shouting and the only thing left between them was the flimsy metal desk.

“I wasn't going to school on purpose!” Yelled Scott as he dropped into a fighting stance, “I just needed to find them! I needed to know they were safe!” Scotts growl dropped several octaves at the invasion of his space. Derek leaned against the desk and heard the table groan as his hands twisted into the metal. If anyone had been in the room the tension would probably have brought them to their knees, werewolf or not.

“I…,” Derek growled as he tried to stay calm, “I do understand Scott. I just need you to push past your instincts for like a fucking minute and think rationally for a second. You can't go running around scenting the pack. You look like a crazy person.”

“Yeah, I did,” Scott sighed. His leaned back again and pulled back his fangs, leaving just the red in his eyes, “I just feel like I've been bitten all over again.” Scott pressed his palms into his eyes and groaned. “Oh god, Isaac.”

Derek snorted, secretly relieved Scott seemed to be coming back to his sense. “Still better than sniffing the entire lacrosse team,” said Derek. He frowned as he released the table and traced his fingers over the damage he had done. Scott grimaced at the reminder. “Listen, I can help you with your new instincts now that you are an Alpha, but not now. I'm not perfect Scott, you know that and having you in the same territory as me let alone the room is driving me up the wall. Just go home, or someplace that will keep you calm until the meeting tonight.” explained Derek, “Unless you want to stay here? I have other places to go if this works for you.”

“Uh yeah. I would like to stay here.” Said Scott. He understood what Derek was talking about and now that he had some semblance of control he would do anything to maintain it.

Without saying another word Derek turned and bolted out the door.

 

“Shit”

 

 


	7. Missing Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack learns that Stiles is missing

_ The Pack _

_ \--------------------------------------------------- _

 

  After Scott's rather public freak out Allison did her best to hold her head up high. Being surprised cuddled by her ex in front of her locker really wasn't helping her seem normal to her classmates again. With the amount of windows in the school someone had probably seen them outside too. She just huffed and started sending out texts to the pack. Scott may have been a little overzealous but she should at least check in with everyone.

  Lydia ignore the group text, which didn't surprise her considering her annoyance earlier, and Isaac let her know he was apparently sneaking around the halls trying to track down Stiles. Allison hadn't talked to Stiles since the cellar but she knew she recovered fine and was supposed to be in school today. Pulling back on her immediate concern she turned her attention to class and let Isaac handle finding her. 

  When Allison reached her lunch period she had just began to panic. Isaac hadn't had any luck, saying that Stiles hadn't been in any of her regular classes and she hadn't texted or called any of the.

“Any luck?” Lydia asked as she reached their table.

“No, I haven't seen her anywhere,” Isaac said, distressed, “It doesn't even smell like she's been here today.” He picked at his food while subtly scenting the room again.

“At what point do we say something to Scott?” Allison asked.

“And have that idiot run around here in a panic?” Lydia snarked, “I think Derek would be the best choice, but we can't let Scott work us up into a panic. We are all a little hypervigilant right now so we don't need to make something out of nothing. I texted her last night and told her about getting together for our little Pack. She didn't say she was coming to school today.” Under Lydia's icy glare Isaac simply nodded feverently before looking towards Allsion to rescue him. 

“Fine,” Allison Sighed, “but at least tell Derek she wasn't at school.”

“Ok,” Said Lydia. After shooting off a text to Derek they sat in silence trying to relax for the first time in months.

 By the time school lets out all three of them were on edge, despite telling themselves they would wait for the meeting they all couldn't let go of the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Piling into Lydia's car they sped to the loft.

“Im sure she's fine,” Whined Isaac, “Right?”

“Yeah totally, we are just being panicky because of Scott,” Allison said with a tight voice. Lydia said nothing as she pulled into the loft parking lot. 

 As they entered the loft neither of them could be prepared for what they saw. Scott was laid out of the floor, bloody shirt hanging to shreds while Derek stood straddled over him with a hand around his throat. Derek didn't look much better. It seemed like every piece of furniture was broken or unturned and large claw like gashes could be seen on the walls and pillars.

 Derek and Scott both seemed frozen staring at them until Scott took advantage and kicked Derek away from him, throwing him into the far wall.

“What the hell?!” Cried Allison, “Is this your idea of helping Derek?!” She started to go to Scott's aid until Isaac pulled her back behind him.

“I don't think that's a good idea Ally,” growled Isaac. He was slowly transforming, shaking, like he was trying to keep in control. Looking at the Alphas again Lydia and Allison started backing towards the door. Derek and Scott were fully transformed and their red eyes seemed wild as they followed their movements. 

“Hey guys,” Isaac chuckled nervously. Making sure he stays between them and the girls. They both growl at the action. Swallowing the lump in his throat he slowly tips his neck back to the Alphas. Derek never had them do that sort of thing but in at the moment it was all he could think of to alleviate the tension and refocus them on him.  _ Why am i the only fucking beta,  _ Isaac groan internally.

 They stalked towards Isaac their growls reverberating around the room. They stopped when they got to close to each other. 

Lydia whispered, “Isaac what is going on?”

“Um, I don't really know but two Alphas in one place probably won't work out so well. So if one of you could call Deaton, maybe he can tell us how to handle this.” Said Isaac. Lydia was digging in her purse for her phone when a roar echoed into the loft. Everyone stilled, watching as Derek then Scott seemed to snap out of it and shifted back.

“Peter,” Growled Derek, while turning and bolting out of the loft, nearly knocking over Lydia and Allison. They all turned to Scott, who was still standing looking confused.

“Um, we should probably go after him,” Isaac said timidly, “Right?”

Scott cleared his throat and said, “Well it didn't sound like a challenge or anything, i mean maybe this is like a family thing.”

“We don't know Peter did anything wrong to become Alpha so we should probably stop them from ripping each other apart.” Said Isaac. He turned and started herding the girls out the door as Scott followed with a resigned sigh.

 

 Derek was waiting for them at the Hale house, pacing the front porch emitting a constant growl.

“Stiles was here!” Derek snapped as they approached, “Peter had Stiles with him!” Scott roared, while him and Isaac started searching for her scent. 

“Why would she be anywhere near him?” Lydia hissed, “I told her to stay away until we figured out what happened.”

“You don't think he would take her, do you? What could he possibly want with Stiles?” Allison asked.

“Leverage maybe,” said Derek.

“Hes going to bite her!” Scott roared, “Look at what happened last time he was an Alpha. She doesn't want it! We need to find her!” Scott bolted into the woods with Isaac on his heels.

“Shit!” Derek huffed, “Where are those idiots going?!”

“Derek you need to call Peter. My and Ally are going to try and track her phone.” Snapped Lydia, before he took off after the other werewolves. Both girls got back in there car as Lydia called Danny for help. Muttering to himself Derek stomped into the Hale house and started calling Peter.

  
  



	8. Chill Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles new abilities get put to the test, when Peter reveals himself to the Pack.

Peter held Stiles close as she read about her kind. He hadn't planned anything past regaining his mantel as Alpha and was reeling from the past 48 hours. He should have know his control would be rocky. After spending so long trying to convincing the others he was better, he ignorantly started believing his own lies. Now though, he had this beautiful creature in his arms he could cling to for an anchor.

Her kind had been myth, even more so than the Kanima. Once they made themselves known Peter no longer worried about himself, but the attention she would draw to herself. The other Alphas would be drawn to her but that was something Peter could live with, as it was akin to her kind. However, dread filled him with the possibility of hunters discovering her. The Argent girl was trusted by the pack but one slip up and the extremists would come running to end her. They would find out inevitability with three Alphas coexisting peacefully but by then they could have a strong pack to protect her with. Shuddering he tightened his grip and pulled himself out of his panic. He was a master at planning ahead, now his focus would another person instead of his own personal goals.

“You should probably answer that,” Stiles mumbled while glued to the computer screen. Lost in thought he had ignore the almost constant buzz of his phone. Groaning seeing his nephews he answered and brought the phone hesitantly to his ear.

“PETER!” Shouted Derek forcing Peter to hold the phone at arm's length, “Where in the hell are you?! We all heard you and we could smell Stiles all over the house. If you hurt her or turned her I swear to god I-”

“Christ! Derek shut up I'm fine,” barked Stiles. She had her ears covered unable to control the loud noises around her yet.

After a moment they heard a small, “Stiles?”

“Yes you idiot. So no more shouting” Stiles groaned.

Derek started babbling confused, “What.. Why are you answering Peter's phone? Are you with him? Are you ok? The whole pack is trying to track you down.”

“Thanks for that but you can stop,” Stiles answered quickly, “Peter and I will come to you,” Peter looked at her like she was crazy, “Just give an hour or so and we will meet you at the train station OK?”

Peter was gaping at her and making motioning that he’d apparently rather die, but Stiles ignored him.

“Ok?” Derek sounded ridiculously confused but didn't seem to want to push the issue.

“Great,” chirped Stiles and hung up on him.

“Really?” Peter gritted out, “I have tenuous control as it is and you want to put me in a confined space with two other Alphas.” He glared at her as if he could stare her into submission.

“Well, we might as well rip off the band aid, besides the less time they have to come to WRONG conclusions the better,” Said Stiles with a smirk.

“You are ridiculous and did you think about what's going to happen to you when you see Scott and Derek? Not that I'm completely against sharing I don't think the Beta and the two other girls are going to enjoy the show.” Snarked Peter, enjoying the way she turned bright red.

Stiles sputtered “Oh my God, I- we aren't… Oh my God Peter! You are evil. I'll be fine, from what I read I reacted to you… extremely,” her blush spread further, “because of your control issues. God you are such a creeper.”

“Fine,” Peter pouted, “but if this goes to shit I blame you entirely.” Stiles just rolled her eyes and hopped off his lap. Packing up her things she headed for the door while Peter groaned and follow her diligently.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter waited inside the boxcar while Stiles stood out in the station as the Pack trickled in. Lydia and Allison came in first wrapping around her as they fussed over where she was and how worried they had been. Stiles offered vague platitudes while they waited for the wolves to arrive.

Derek, Scott and Isaac arrived side by side in their usual flare of dramatics. Scott and Isaac quickly grabbed Stiles into a hug before reeling back just as a low timbre growl reverberated from the train car.

“Why do smell like that?!” growled Scott.

“Well thats rude,” huffed Stiles.

“You smell like you rolled around with him… oh,” Isaac mumbled blushing. The train car windows were practically shaking as Scott and Derek joined in. Isaac grabbed the girls and quickly drug them out of the way. 

Peter prowled out of the car and the three Alphas started circling each other.  
“Hey, no,” Stiles shouted, trying to wiggle out of Isaacs grip, “Shit,” all three Alphas were fully shifted and preparing to jump, “sorry Isaac.” Stiles kneed Isaac in the gut and dodged out of his reach.

She reached the Alphas and immediately wrapped her arms around Peter's chest.  
Stiles let loose a inhuman whine, “Peter you need to calm down. Please Peter calm down and go back into the car. Ill handle this.”

“Stiles what is going on?” Scott asked, confused.

“Stiles get away from him.” snarled Derek.

“SHUT UP AND BACK OFF,” Stiles yelled. They both gaped at her but slowly backed up and started transforming back. Peter’s growl quieted and he let her push him back into the boxcar and around the corner. Stiles grabbed his face and forced him to look her in the eyes. She felt as his face slowly morphed back to human and his eyes faded back to blue. 

“I'm OK,” Peter grit out, breathing heavily.

“Yeah right,” Stiles snorted. She released him and stepped back, “I’m going back out there and I'm going to try and explain all this to them. Stay in here until I call you,” Peter pulled her into his chest, growling again, “Hey! no this is what you asked for right?”

“Yes,” Peter pouted.

“So let me go and I’ll handle eyebrows and the puppy while you wait to enter later like the secret thespian all you Hales are.” Stiles said muffled into his chest. Grinning when she felt him finally relax and chuckle. With a quick kiss she pulled herself from his embrace and left him in the train car.

“OK guys, this is how it's going to go. I’m going to start explaining and you need to listen to all of it before any freak outs are allowed,” said Stiles commanding everyone's attention. Getting a curt nod from the Alphas she quickly dived into the explanation of events, gleaming over her fight with her father and described what she felt like before her initial transformation.

However, The moment the word fox came out of her mouth Allison sprung into action. Grabbing her crossbow she drew an arrow and aimed directly for Stiles.

“What the hell!?” Screeched Stiles. Scott jumped forward to block Stiles from her while Isaac grabbed Allison into a bear hug and Lydia grabbed the crossbow.

“What do you think you are doing?” Growled Derek getting into Allison's face.

“They are dangerous! Foxes! They always become feral and can turn whole Packs feral if bonded for too long!” Allison yelled, struggling in Isaacs grip.

“Oh really,” Derek sneered, “and who told you that? Huh? Kate, Gerard, or did you read it in your bestiary?”

“I, I don't- Just because it's a bestiary written by an Argent doesn't make it any less true,” shouted Allison. 

“You are willing to believe some hunters propaganda that you would shoot your friend?!” Derek yelled back.

“Stop! Stop! Allison stop and think and Derek back off! This is Stiles Ally,” Scott Pleaded.

“Don’t bother! She's just going to keep falling back to her bullshit shoot first attitude,” Derek snapped.

“Um..”

“Screw you Derek, like you don't immediately attack first!” Allison screamed.

“Hey!” Yelled Stiles. Everyone Froze and looked at her, like they had forgotten she was even there. Snickering could be heard from the train car while Stiles rolled her eyes. “So maybe we could stop fighting like children and let me finish? Although I'm surprised I’m the point of contention and not Zombiewolf but I guess I should have known better. Especially considering the Hale bestiary specifically said that hunters practically hunted us into extinction.”

Allison unfroze first look guilty and relaxed in Isaacs grip. Placated Isaac released her slowly and everyone seemed to make a show off giving Stiles there undivided attention again. She pushed through the story about Peter finding her and going to the Hale house for information. She even told them about what their bestiary said about werefoxes but when she got to the cabin she babbled around the details about calming Peter down. He had said on the ride over that the scent could be construed as just extreme close contact and considering their reaction to her being a supernatural creature she didn't think they could handle that quite yet.

In Scott's usual eloquence he broke the silence that followed first, “So like the sacrifice woke up your werefox genes, like Peters bite woke up Lydia's shit, and what, now you are some kind of walking Alpha chill pill?”

“Uh… yeah?” mused Stiles, “I don't know how it works but it's worked on Peter twice now just by touch… so I think it's safe to say the Hales had it right about this.”

“So like do you have to hug Derek everytime he gets angry?” Scott asked with a goofy smile on his face. Almost everyone laughed at that except Derek who just shot an angry glare at Scott.

“Stiles the Alpha tamer,” Stiles joked, earning an eye roll from everyone, “God, I'm joking, so can I bring Peter out without everyone getting furry? You guys can be living polygraphs to see that he's telling the truth about Julia and we can move on, yeah?”

“Fine but afterwards we need to get all of you home before we have an APB and an angry hunter after our asses,” Derek conceded. 

Stiles called for Peter and he strode confidently to her side. Warily Derek and Scott moved closer testing his control. When they got into arm's reach of each other their eyes flared red and everyone held their breath. Stiles cautiously stepped in between them and focused on making hers change as well. Glowing a burnt orange she immediately felt a small amount of tension dispate.

“So she's dead,” Derek asked. 

Peter huffed, “Yes. Could we perhaps have some say in your future romances because this is becoming rather tedious.” Causing Derek to growl. Stiles felt the tension rise again and her entire body felt like it was going to vibrate apart. Scott was looking extremely uncomfortable but seemed unwilling to give ground to either of the Hales.

Stiles nervous giggle practically made them flinch, “So not that this isn't fun but I feel like i'm about to implode and frankly I’m exhausted,” Peter grinned at her earning a fiery glare for the small girl, “so let's just get the questions out of the way and we can experiment with this later.”

“I agree,” Lydia chimed in. The three of them had been practically forgotten. After a series of curt questions and answers everyone seemed to relax. The Alphas stepped away from each other as one and started making their way to the exits, Scott and Derek practically fleeing, “Stiles dear, am I taking you home?” Lydia asked, eyeing Peter.

“Um, no,” squeaked Stiles, blushing at the red heads knowing looks, “Peter still needs me for control so i’ll probably just stay with him at least for tonight. I promise to be in school tomorrow though.”

“That's fine,” said Allison dragging Lydia away while Isaac meandered after them, “just send me that info on werefoxes and we will update our info and research.”

“T-thank-you?” stuttered Stiles as she watched the Pack leave and then listened to them all drive off with her new hearing, “So that went well.” Stiles treated Peter with a wide answer smile before yawning. She felt drained and relaxed now that it was just her and Peter.

“Let's get back and get you in bed” Peter sighed. He picked her up as her eyes started drooping and headed to the car to return to the cabin. Stiles was asleep before they reached the car.


	9. Love and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles night in the cabin. Parrish checks in with Stiles

Peter pulled up to the cabin, bundling Stiles in his arms he headed inside. Once she was wrapped up on the couch he set about putting bedding in the loft and turning on the heater. He climbed down the ladder and turned, only to start when Stiles was standing directly behind him. She looked half asleep as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a lazy kiss. Pulling her flush the scent of their combined arousal slammed into his senses causing him to stagger and passionately ramp up the kiss.

“You are going to climb up and get in bed. This time I’m taking my time with,” Growled Peter as Stiles pulled back gasping for air. He reached down and grabbed her ass causing her to squeak. Stiles scrambled up the ladder with a giggle while Peter paused for the view before following her.

Leaning back on her elbows she watch Peter with wide eyes blow black with lust. He crawled towards her wrapped a hand around her ankle and pulled her under him quickly. Stiles moaned as he devoured her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck. Peter quickly pulled their shirts off and her bra. 

She cried out as he started sucking and biting at one of her nipples, rolling the other in his hand. She writhed in pleasure, clutching his shoulders and attempted to grind against his thigh.   
His mouth switched to her other breast as he trailed down to her pants and palmed her heat through the demin.

She whinned at the loss, as he sat up made quick work of both their pants. He paused to look her over. She was splayed out, disheveled and eyes a thin ring of glowing orange glossed over with lust. Her blush went all the way down to her chest and she had beard burn down her neck.

He lowered himself between her legs giving her a predatory smile and nipped playfully at her stomach moving down slowly. Stiles twitched as he sucked marks on the inside of her thighs and growled in frustration.

“Something the matter?” Peter drawled as he slid his hands up the backs of her legs and grabbed her ass.

“Peter,” Stiles squeaked, “please! Don’t tease.” He hummed as if contemplating before leaning down and licking from the bottom all the way to the clit and swirled around it. 

Stiles whimpered and thrashed as he endlessly sucked and kissed her clit. A sharp heat grew as she felt herself coming closer and closer to orgasm and just as she was going to come Peter slipped two fingers inside and bent them just so. 

Peter grinned widely as she fell apart, back bowing, screaming out his name.

After a few moments her body went limp and she opened her eyes to look at him, half-lidded.

Peter gently placed one leg over his shoulder and lined up his cock. Bending down he kissed her languidly as he slowly sank into her heat. He knew she had been a virgin this morning and wanted to make up for his animalistic claim from earlier today. 

Her tight velvet heat twitched around her as he slowly rocked into her. He could already feel himself draw tight and knew he wouldn't last much longer. Stiles moaned and clawed at his arms as his thrusts became longer and harder. Peter reached between them and circled her clit pushing her to come again. Eyes flaring red, Peter latched his fangs onto her neck, claiming, as he became erratic and started slamming into her. He could hear his name falling from her lips again again as she chased her second orgasm. When she finally tightened around him again he came licking at her throat where his fangs had pricked the skin.

Pulling out he gently pulled her onto his chest as he laid down next to her. Carding his fingers through her hair he could hear a soft purr fill the cabin.

“Happy?” asked Peter. Stiles rolled her eyes, smelling the smugness rolling off him. She poked him in the ribs causing him to twitch.

“sh’d-up,” Stiles mumbled, “You’re driving me school tomorrow, theres no way Im running there after that”

“I wouldn't make you run.” Laughed Peter.

“and you are getting me breakfast,” Stiles added hesitantly, peeking up at him under her lashes.

“Of course my little fox,” Peter said tucking her in closer, her face pressed into his neck. He listened for her heartbeat to slow and drifted off to sleep.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles smiled when she woke up to the smell of breakfast. Slipping on Peter's shirt she slid down the ladder and bound over to him.

“You actually made breakfast!” Stiles said brightly.

“I said I would, besides the campground had a small convenience store with the basics so it wasn't like I had to leave you alone for too long,” said Peter as he put a pile of eggs and bacon on two plates. They sat in the small nook and ate quietly. Peter finished and pulled her cell phone out of his pocket and slid it across the table.

“Huh?” said Stiles, “Where has that been?”

“We had forgot it at the station so I grabbed it when we went back yesterday. It should be charged. I think most of the missed calls and text are probably from yesterday as well,” muttered Peter as he continued to pick at his food. If Stiles didn't know better, she would think he was waiting to get snapped at for having it.

Shrugging, Stiles scrolled through and deleted mostly everything from yesterday until she got to the missed calls from Parrish and her Father she slumped in her seat. She quickly apologized to Peter before slipping on a pair of cloth shorts and going outside. The illusion of privacy was nice but she assumed he would still eavesdrop.

She decided Parrish would be easiest to call first.

“Stiles?” Answered Jordan.

“Hey, so you called… like a bunch of times yesterday,” Stiles said wincing as she scrolled through her call log.

“Yeah, the school called the house,” Jordan huffed, “and said you didn't come in and Scott wasn't answering and Mrs. McCall was on shift and wasn't answering any of my calls.” Stiles sighed, she really didn't want to lie to him.

“I wasn't feeling up to it,” Stiles said in what she hoped was a whiny teenage girl voice, “besides the doctor said I could stay home another day if I wanted to… I’m sorry I forgot to tell you… or the school.”

“So if I get ahold of Mrs. McCall she's going to say you spent the whole day at the house?” asked Jordan, his voice laced with concern.

“Well.. Ugh!... no,” Stiles mumbled.

“Stiles!” Jordan said about to roll into overprotective mode.

“No no no no,” Stiles said quickly, “It's not that bad, I just was annoyed with Scott so I decided to stay with someone else.”

“Oh really, and who was that?” Jordan asked, sounding more annoyed than panicked, thankfully.

“Lydia Martin, my crush, oh my god it was amazing Jordan-” Stiles started.

“Oh my god No! Stiles, I don't need to hear this,” Jordan barked. Stiles did a dance on the porch that it worked, until he started speaking again, “Listen I’m going to believe that for now, because I’m trusting you will be at school today. But Stiles you need to talk to me, or your Dad eventually about what happened.”

 

“Is he ok?” Stiles whispered.

“Yeah he's doing better,” Jordan sighed, “I'm glad you called me. Just look after yourself ok? We will deal with this when you are both ready, but if it gives you any consolation he's a complete wreck about what happened.” Stiles tried to quell the emotions inside of her. On one hand she was relieved to find that his words weren't truthful, but she was still hurt and there were lines that were crossed.

“Thank you again for looking after him,” Stiles said quietly, “Look, I’ll be back home no latter than the weekend, I just need time… I think we both do. You don't have to stay there.”

“I dont, but Im going to. Just call me or text at least once a day and maybe swing by the station sometime for lunch or something,” Jordan pleaded.

“Yeah ok, I can do that,” Sigh Stiles.

“Take care Stiles and I mean it about school,” said Jordan.

“Yeah yeah, bye Jordan,” Stiles said with a hesitant smile to her voice. Hanging up she stood staring at her phone for a moment before she felt two strong arms wrap around her. “Werewolves have no sense of privacy. Peter just snorted and held her closer. Stiles tipped her head back on his shoulder baring her throat to him. A pleased growl rumbled in his chest as he teethed gently at her neck.

“You should go get showered and ready to go,” Peter said muffled against her neck. He must of heard her heart skip in surprise, “I'm not going to ask if you aren't ready. Just know I care, you are Pack now and more than that really, so I'm going to be concerned but I understand family issues are hard.”

Stiles just shrugged and pulled out of his grip. Pecking him on the cheek she went inside to grab her toiletries and a change of clothes.

“Thank you Peter,” She said shyly, as she came back outside. Peter watched her head to the bathhouse before going inside to grab her school bag and keys. The danger was behind them but it didn't mean everything was ok… at least not yet. All he could do was support her and the Pack and in doing so maybe earning everyone's trust back.


	10. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has an awkward conversation with Lydia and someone unexpected drops in for some drama

Pulling up to the school Peter suddenly pulled her across the center dash and kissed her. After he finally released her she sat for a moment breathless and dazed. After recovering and she slapped his arm playfully.

“You are turning into a romantic dork,” said Stiles, giggling as she grabbed her bag and slid out the door.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Peter said. Stiles rolled her eyes, earning a Cheshire grin from Peter, “Be safe my little fox.”

“Of course,” chirped Stiles, Shutting the door she walked away with a little sway to her hips teasing him. Groaning Peter drove away quickly before he was tempted to whisk her away and keep her to himself for another day.

Stiles was practically cackling when she heard tires peel behind her. She didn't have much time to celebrate her small victory because, barely inside the school, sharp manicured nails dug into her arm and pulled her into the nearest bathroom. Saying a silent prayer she turned to face her captor.

Lydia looked amazing as usual, dressed to the nines, however what caught Stiles off guard was the look on her face. She looked excited.

“Well?” said Lydia. Looking at Stiles expectantly, Lydia sighed as Stiles squirmed in front of her. “How was it?” Lydia asked, giggling when Stiles gaped at her.

“What?! I don't… What are you… Nothing happened!!! Why are you looking at me like that?!” Stuttered Stiles. Blushing furiously, flapping her arms like her spastic self, as she went over what Lydia could have seen.

“Don't be dense Stiles,” said Lydia disappointed, “I am not one of the idiotic boys we surround ourselves with. If last night's interaction wasn't obvious enough, the kiss this morning confirmed it… Well that and you are limping.” Stiles started sputtering excuses, only to be cut off by another look. “Look I don't exactly like the man, but I’m smart enough to notice he is changing… slowly, but he is. Not to mention he looked like a love sick puppy this morning.” Stiles giggled and relaxed. Lydia was one of the biggest hurdles when it came to Peter's acceptance.

“I was worried you would hate me,” Stiles said with a small smile.

“I could never hate you Stiles. Look just be careful and if he hurts you remind him I have no moral qualms with lighting him on fire again.” said Lydia pulling her into a hug, “Now let's get to class, we can talk about your sex life later.” Spinning on her heels, Lydia quickly left the bathroom, leaving a stunned Stiles in her wake. Stiles followed after a moment thoroughly dazed.

The morning classes were largely uneventful, as Scott was again not in attendance. The only awkward moment was in her fourth period before lunch. She shared world history with Isaac. Stiles smiled sweetly at him, but was caught off guard as his nose flared and he turned bright red. Confused she sat behind him and was about to address him when she remembered her heightened senses. Discretely sniffing around she was mortified when she smelled traces of Peter mixed in with her scent. ‘I showered before I went to school so why,’ Stiles thought before an almost inaudible growl ripped out of her. Several of her classmates twitched at the sound but didn't seem to realize where it came from. Isaac did, he quickly turned around flashing his eyes at her.

“Calm down,” Isaac whispered shifting his eyes to her desk and then back to her face. Looking down she noticed delicate crystal clear claws digging into her desk as she gripped it. Taking a few deep breaths she stared at Isaac until they slipped away.

“Sorry,” mumbled Stiles, earning a snort from Isaac, “I just realized what you smelled.” Isaac blushed again and shrugged.

“Just try and keep it together Stilinski,” said Isaac, turning back to face front as the teacher walked in. Stiles barely payed attention as he started class, instead pulled out her phone discretely.

To Peter:  
You gigantic manipulative ass. You kissed me so that the pack smelled you.

From Peter:  
You wound me. I simply couldn't bear the thought of you leaving with a goodbye kiss. The betas knowing you are claimed was simply a bonus. ;-)

To Peter:  
Whatever Peter. BTW Lydia is giving you a chance. One down.

Wait, what do you mean Betas there's only Isaac?

From Peter:  
She's being quite magnanimous isn't she. I thought she would be the hardest.

Oh, are the twins not there? I was under the impression they were no longer Alphas and still skulking around.

To Peter:  
What? Ugh you are hard to handle over text. Ill talk to you later. 

No more sneaky scenting!

From Peter:  
:-D

Rolling her eyes she put her phone away ignoring any further texts from the man. She could handle to drama Queens at once and figured Derek would deal with the twins in whatever way he wanted. Soon enough it would be lunch and she would have to handle Lydia's invasive questioning… in the lunchroom… with other people around… like Isaac… who would hear everything. She thumped her head on the desk earning a glare from the teacher as she waited for the coming torture.

Stiles was about to enter the cafeteria when a set of familiar set of nails snatched her arm again and started pulling her towards the side entrance. Begrudgingly she let Lydia lead her into the parking lot and in between her Toyota and her jeep, she almost ran into her when Lydia released her and spun with a twirl of her skirt.

“Did I tell you you look wonderful today,” said Stiles, forcing a large smile. She honestly would rather talk fashion than whatever Lydia had in store for her.

“Please, I look perfect,” Lydia said, flipping her hair, “Like I always do. Now stop delaying the inevitable. I know you are new to this but it's time for some supernatural girl talk.” Wincing, Stiles sagged against her jeep, scrubbing her hands over her face. Peeking between her fingers she saw Lydia's eyes boring into her.

“Fine,” Grumbled Stiles, “what does this talk entail exactly.” Throwing up air quotes, trying to come off calm despite awkward anxiety boiling up inside her.

“First and foremost, I am sure you are aware of the basics of the normal girl talk via Melissa, so I'll skip my older sister ‘did you wrap it’ speech,” said Lydia, ignoring the way Stiles was gaping at her.

“Whoa!” yelped Stiles, “Christ Lydia,” Lydia glared at her for the interruption, “I’m not an idiot, but I have birth control and it's not like werewolves can contract STDs.” Stiles let her head thunk against the jeep's frame, trying to wrap her head around the beginnings of what had to be the weirdest conversation she ever had. Which is impressive considering, Darach, Druid, Werewolves, and Were foxes were an ever present part of her vocabulary.

“Seriously!” Lydia screeched making Stiles jump and wince at the assault to her new sensitive hearing, “You are not human anymore! You shouldn't have just assumed a simple hormone adjustment will work any more! Oh my god we need to get a pharmacy.” Lydia was rounding her car and digging for her keys before Stiles could process what she said. Breaking down laughing, was apparently not the reaction Lydia was expecting, because she froze and look at Stiles like she had completely lost it.

“Gods Lydia, I'm not stupid,” said Stiles, giving an undignified snort, “I have the one that's like… inside… you know.”

“Oh, that should be sufficient.” said Lydia making her way back around the car. She seemed hesitant, “So why… why did you… you know?”

Stiles winced again and resolved herself before speaking slowly “Well, the first time was yesterday afternoon. You saw him the first time he was a Alpha, but it's different this time. He looks like Derek does, like not all wolf-man.” she paused waiting for Lydia to motion for her to continue, “But he's struggling, with his instincts. He shifted and almost attacked, when all I did was walk into his blind spot. He pulled himself back but he was freaked out. Scared. It was awful Lydia. Seeing Peter of all people so unsure and worried it made something in me snap. One second I was watching him break down and the next I'm freaking hugging him.”

Lydia looked contemplative and asked, “So was it you that went to him or your… fox?”

“Both?” said Stiles.

“So that was it? A hug and Peter was just sunshine and reformed murderer again?” asked Lydia, clearly suspicious.

“Well yes and no,” Stiles admitted blushing, “I held on until he calmed down but whatever instincts we were running on… kind of… like escalated.. and we… well, yeah.”

“You and Peter had sex,” Lydia said bluntly. She seemed to ignore Stiles awkwardness and barreled through, “I bet it was amazing.”

“What?” Stiles said with a squeak. Lydia just rolled her eyes.

“Please, I'm just saying he seems like he would be good in bed. Don't get your feathers ruffled. Oh well I guess I should say fur,” Lydia said, nonchalant like this was typical conversation for Stiles.

Clearing her throat Stiles managed to sputter, “Y-yeah, he is. My new healing definitely helped with the whole being a virgin thing.”

“You were a virgin!” gasped Lydia.

“Yes!” snapped Stiles, “He made up for last night anyways,” smiling to herself, “can we talk about something else.”

“What do you mean made up for-,” Started Lydia before getting glared at, “Fine, let's talk about you suddenly being not human. I know first hand that can be overwhelming. Allison and I read through some things Peter sent us last night.” That surprised Stiles. Peter must have sent it this before going to bed or early this morning. “It seems pretty similar to the wolves up until you get to your ability with Alphas. Which honestly we could use. Peters not the only one struggling.”

“I noticed Scott wasn't in school, but I don't want to…”Stiles started saying before freezing.

“Want to what? Sleep with him?” Lydia pressed, confused at her friend's sudden silence. When she got no reply she realized Stiles wasn't looking at her but over her shoulder. Stiles pushed past her as she turned around and grabbed whoever was behind Lydia before they collapsed.

“Cora?” gasped Stiles. The girl looked just as bad as the hospital, with black blood trickling out of her mouth and nose.

“Deaton,” Cora rasped. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body started convulsing. Stiles looked to Lydia for help only to see her looking just as confused and panicked as her.

“Oh my god!” yelled Lydia, “I'm called Derek. She's supposed to be at Deaton getting treated!” she pulled out her phone, almost fumbling it, “roll her on her side. Like with Erica.”

Cora was making little whimpering noises as Stiles tried to help her through her fit. She could feel the panic pushing her shift but could bring herself to care. Why had Cora come to them? Why had Deaton let her leave? Why wasn't she better yet? Cursing herself for not checking on her earlier, she could only hold her close while Lydia got help. Peter and Derek couldn't handle losing her again. Especially with the way they were freaking out at the hospital. God she hoped someone would come soon.


End file.
